


[ART MASTERPOST] Falling with Style

by Psynatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Has a Fear of Heights, Dean/Cas Reverse Bang 2020 (Supernatural), Destiel Reverse Bang | Dean/Cas Reverse Bang (Supernatural), Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fear of Flying, Fluff, M/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psynatural/pseuds/Psynatural
Summary: When Dean and Castiel tie the proverbial knot with an angel bonding ceremony, Cas warns the hunter to expect a few supernatural side effects and Dean's doing a pretty good job of taking it all in stride.That is until the day he sprouts his own pair of wings and Cas decides to teach him how to fl
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: Dean/Cas Reverse Bang 2020





	[ART MASTERPOST] Falling with Style

**Author's Note:**

> I created this art for the 2020 Dean/Cas Reverse Bang. Be sure to check out the [lovely story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093395) that [DragonSgotenks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSgotenks/pseuds/DragonSgotenks) wrote inspired by my art - it'll definitely give you all the feels!
> 
> Comments, kudos, and [ social media follows](https://linktr.ee/Psynatural) loved!


End file.
